Parce que les héros n'existent pas
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: "Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu être ton ami. Tu étais seulement une bonne excuse pour m'hisser jusqu'ici."


_Écrit pour Flo_Nelja dans le cadre du kink_meme d'Halloween sur Livejournal. Je me suis laissée emporter quelque peu, je ne savais pas vraiment où je m'en allais avec cette histoire, mais je crois que j'apprécie au final. Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose d'habituel, mais tout de même, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pairing: Harry/Ron_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

_Thème: AU Dark: Et si tout avait mal tourné, à un moment ou un autre? Montrez-moi les personnages complètement brisés, ou devenus des monstres, et qu'on les reconnaisse encore, c'est plus terrible comme ça._

* * *

Situé à la fin du dernier tome, juste après le moment où Harry a tué Voldemort.

* * *

**Parce que les héros n'existent pas**

* * *

_Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu être ton ami. Tu étais seulement une bonne excuse pour m'hisser jusqu'ici._

* * *

Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui c'était passé. Une situation sur la quelle ils pensaient tous avoir le plein contrôle venait de leur filer entre les doigts, les laissant tous figés de stupeur, trop abassourdis pour réagir alors qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard. les cris de victoire résonnaient encore dans ce silence de mort, ne s'étant pas éteint avec la tragédie.

Ils avaient tous vu le corps toucher le sol. L'air stupéfait de Voldemort qui s'était laissé vaincre comme un débutant par un gamin. Par le même gamin qui le défaisait pour la seconde fois alors qu'il s'était toujours proclamé invincible. Ils avaient également vu l'air impassible d'Harry, un air qui était presque hautain, alors que ceux qui l'entouraient relâchaient leur souffle, soulagés par cette victoire qu'ils venaient d'obtenir. Personne n'en fit toutefois de cas, tous persuadés que c'était le contrecoup de tout ce qu'il venait de vivre qui n'était pas bientôt retomber. Bientôt, il fondrait probablement en larmes avant de se réjouir avec eux.

Harry s'approcha du corps, s'assurant de la mort de son ennemi- il ne se ferait pas avoir de la même façon que lui l'avait eu- avant de se retourner vers la foule qui célébrait presqu'en dansant. Il y avait toujours cette expression froide qui marquait ses traits et cette lueur dangereuse qui vacillait au fond de ses iris. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus autour de sa baguette, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de sa paume alors que le reste de son corps se crispait, chaque muscle se tendant douloureusement.

L'envie de vomir qui l'assaillait alors qu'il contemplait la scène de gens qui se réjouissaient- qui se réjouissaient après qu'autant de morts aient été faites- lui fit presque détourner la tête. Presque. Harry résista à la pulsion, cherchant les visages familiers dans la foule. Il était libre, plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'était pas un dégoût faussement créée pour garder les apparences qui le ferait reculer. Il pouvait enfin être lui-même, qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'empêcher d'avancer à présent?

C'était l'instant qu'il avait attendu sept années durant. Celui pour lequel il s'était évertué à garder patience, à contrôler ses pulsions pour continuer à jouer le jeu. Et le jeu venait de se briser...

Il ramena son regard devant lui. Vit Hermione qui courait vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant. Un autre sourire qui faisait jouer son coeur au bord de ses lèvres. Un autre sourire qu'il avait envie d'arracher cruellement. Quelques mètres seulement les séparait, mais Hermione ne se rendit jamais jusqu'à lui. Harry ne fit pas un pas non plus pour la rejoindre. Le corps de la jeune femme toucha le sol bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, frappé par un éclair rouge qu'elle n'avait pas vu surgir. Que personne n'avait vu surgir.

Un second éclair, de même couleur, fendit la foule, frappant cette fois une autre silhouette, Ginny Weasley. Le cri de terreur qui eut le temps de s'échapper de la bouche de la rouquine attira probablement l'attention. Les cris de joies commencèrent à s'estomper, sans jamais totalement se taire aux oreilles d'Harry. Il sentait la panique grimper dans la foule alors que tous, baguette en main, cherchait le Mangemort qui avait commis ses meurtres. Il s'en tenait bien quelques-uns encore parmi eux, mais ils étaient tous bien encerclés par des Aurors, désarmés et fermement maintenant au sol.

Harry éclata de rire. On le regarda, certain qu'il était dérangé, que les récents évènements avaient fini par le rendre fou.

Ron se mit à courir à son tour, se dirigeant vers Harry. Harry qui était vulnérable dans son instant de folie, Harry qui pourrait être touché par ce fou qui semblait s'être mis en tête de tous les tuer. Et il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas mourir. Parce qu'il était un héros, _le _héros qui venait de gagner leur salut à tous.

Harry leva sa baguette.

Un autre éclair rouge la quitta, frappant cette fois Neville. Quatre autres éclairs eurent le temps de quitter sa baguette, frappant chaque fois un autre membre de l'armée de Dumbledore. Encore et toujours.

Et la foule sut, sans comprendre. Leur héros n'était plus un héros. Ne l'avait peut-être jamais été. Il avait perdu l'esprit. Avait basculé de l'autre côté, dans l'obscurité qui les avait menacés trop longtemps déjà. Ron se figea, à quelques pas seulement d'Harry. Pas assez loin pour lui échapper. L'incompréhension miroitait dans ses grands yeux effrayés.

Plus tard, les Aurors se dirent tous qu'ils auraient dû réagir, que leur entraînement aurait dut leur permettre de redresser la situation rapidement, mais le comportement d'Harry les avait tant pris de cours, qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sans moyen. Ils l'avaient regarder faire une victime de plus, Luna Lovegood, sans broncher. Ils avaient été témoin de l'instant où il avait attrapé le bras de Ron et de celui où il avait transplaner avec lui, échappant à leur éventuel prise de conscience, sans que personne ne songe à faire usage de sa baguette...

* * *

Ron ne s'était pas débattu. Il n'avait pas tenté de saisir sa baguette non plus lorsqu'elle lui avait glissé entre les doigts au moment du transplanage. Il n'arrivait pas en croire ses yeux. Harry, son meilleur ami. Harry, celui qui, sept années durant, avait fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire, défiant l'impossible pour un garçon de son âge, afin de vaincre les forces du mal. Harry, que tous disaient ressembler énormément à James, que tous disaient tenir des qualités de sa mère. Harry, qui venait d'assassiner froidement huit personnes, huit de ses amis, lesquels l'avaient soutenus durant toutes ses amis. Et Ron était persuadé qu'il était le prochain sur sa liste.

Il secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits lorsqu'ils se posèrent enfin quelque part. Un point qui lui était inconnu dans la forêt interdite probablement, vu les arbres qui les entouraient. Il chercha Harry du regard, effrayé, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, sagement assis sur un rocher. Il avait les bras croisés, sa baguette toujours fermement tenu par sa main droite, et il observait Ron comme si rien d'anormal venait de se produire. Comme s'il ne s'était pas transformé en meurtrier sous des yeux amis.

-Harry, demanda Ron sans oser faire un pas vers lui, pourquoi?

Il sentait les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Maintenant qu'il s'était remis de l'émotion, il revoyait les corps de Neville, Luna, Dean, Parvati, Lavande et Seamus s'effondrer au sol, sans vie. Il revoyait également ceux de Ginny, sa petite soeur, et d'Hermione, celle à qui il venait enfin d'admettre un amour qu'il avait mis des années à s'avouer à lui-même, étendu dans l'herbe verbe, sans vie également. Sa propre vie ne semblait soudainement plus avoir autant d'importance lorsqu'il repensait à toutes celles qui venaient disparaître. Alors il resta là, affrontant Harry de son regard embrouillé, attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Combattant l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes qui lui chatouillait les jambes, que la raison lui hurlait de faire.

Harry s'était levé, approché de plusieurs mètres. Une fois encore, il se tenait trop proche de Ron. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, se répétant mentalement de ne pas fuir, quoi qu'il advienne. Même s'il était désarmé. Pour Hermione. Pour Ginny. Pour tous les autres. Il leur devait d'au moins comprendre les motivations d'Harry.

Celui qui avait jusque là été tenu comme un héros fit jouer sa baguette entre ses mains, ne quittant pas du regard celui qu'on appelait son meilleur ami. Son regard indéchiffrable était toujours froid, dénué d'émotions, mais son sourire avait une pointe de sadisme qu'il n'avait jamais affiché auparavant. Ron réprima les frissons qui lui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'obligea à soutenir son regard, ne broncha qu'un dixième de seconde avant de revenir vers lui.

-Tu sais, Ron, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu être ton ami.

Les mots frappèrent le jeune Weasley plus durement que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu entendre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les images des sept années qui avaient précédées, celles qui reflétaient les moments les plus forts de leur amitié, remontèrent à son esprit, défilant à toute vitesse. Était-ce seulement réel? Ron avait-il été le seul à apprécier cette amitié? À en avoir besoin? Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu survivre à Poudlard sans Harry. Son existence aurait été médiocre, il aurait fini par sombrer dans l'ennuie. N'avait-il rien apporter de son côté? Était-il vraiment l'être insignifiant qu'il s'était jadis cru? Les mots d'Harry firent plus que lui faire mal, ils semèrent également le doute en lui.

Il déglutit, s'obligeant à écouté l'autre qui poursuivait.

-Les rouquins traitent à leur sang, ça me donne envie de gerber.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. Ces mots, ce n'était pas ceux d'Harry, c'était ceux de Voldemort. _Ce pourrait-il que...?_

-Harry, ce n'est pas toi, ce ne sont pas tes mots, tenta-t-il rapidement. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu penses, tu n'es pas pour la pureté du sang...

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire qui glaça le sang de Ron.

-Non, en effet, ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je ne suis pas pour la pureté du sang au même titre que l'entendait Voldemort. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir dominer le monde.

Les épaules de Ron retombèrent. L'espoir s'échappait alors qu'il venait seulement de naître. C'était bel et bien Harry qui se tenait devant lui, il en était persuadé. Mais quelque chose avait dut se passé pour qu'il soit ainsi transformé. Il n'avait pas pu pensé ainsi durant toutes ces années, bernant tout le monde. La peur grimpa d'un cran chez Ron. Il savait ce dont Harry était capable. Des miracles. Et s'il voulait dominer le monde, qui sait ce dont il serait capable...

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-il encore en guise de désespoir.

Harry haussa les épaules, prenant un moment avant de répondre.

-Parce qu'on a toujours cherché à me contrôler. Parce que je n'ai jamais pu vivre librement, avoir la vie d'adolescent que j'aurais dut avoir. L'enfance que vous avez tous eu m'a également été volé. Pour une fois, j'ai envie de prendre mes propres décisions. Je ne veux plus être manipulé par un vieux fou. Parce que vous êtes tous faibles à trembler à la simple mention d'un nom qui vous rien et que vous serez facile à soumettre. Et parce que j'ai envie d'autre chose pour une fois...

Il se tut, ennuyé. Ce bavardage ne valait rien. Il leva sa baguette, la pointant sur Ron. Ce dernier n'essaya même pas de s'esquiver. Où pourrait-il aller de toute façon? Harry n'avait que quelques mots à prononcer et il était mort...

-Tu étais seulement une bonne excuse pour rester à Poudlard et comprendre le monde sorcier, Ron. Tu n'as jamais rien eu de spécial. Tu étais seulement facile à manipuler, assoiffé de trouver ta place et d'être reconnu par les autres...

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il obtenait la confirmation de ses doutes. Il songea à se battre, à rester envie pour ceux qui n'en avait pas eu la chance, pour montrer qu'il valait quelque chose, peut-être même plus qu'Harry Potter, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. L'éclair le frappa en plein torse, l'envoyant valser au sol sans vie.

La dernière chose que Ron vit avant que son âme le quitte, fut l'apparition des Aurors à ses côtés. Le rire brisé d'Harry accompagna son dernier souffle. Jamais il ne sut si Harry était parvenu à s'enfuir ou s'il avait été capturé...


End file.
